


Pressure

by Tomomi



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: Aster knew the feeling all too well.





	Pressure

Pressure.  
Pressure is suffocating.

Aster knew this all too well.

To feel the air around him grip his neck and crush his head in splitting aches. His heart would race faster than the dark clouds that always tailed behind him. And when the rain would inevitably drench him to his knees, he’d still feel hot in his heels, ready to burst into a full sprint and hide.

He’d feel such a burning sensation in his chest and breathing was a bitter exercise. Sometimes he could hear his heart pound in his ears, each hit rattling his brain some more. His throat would tighten like hell, and when he tried to swallow it’d pass like stone scraping against his walls. This happened throughout the week.

Sometimes once a day. Sometimes none at all. Sometimes three times an hour.

But this would always happen.

Many times. There was no trigger for it, either. It just… happened. Like his world would just collapse at his feet, without warning. And he’d fall to the ground, or hunch against whatever wall he could find and just shake until the horrible feeling passed over. And sometimes it took forever to go away. Other times it would become just  _slightly_  bearably to go about his day, but that draining feeling would still remain.

Aster didn’t know why he felt this horrible. No one cared for him. Everyone knew that he was capable of nothing more than giving his half-best.  People never looked at him for support, because he had none to give. What he had were complaints, and faults, and lastly, fuck-all.

So why did it feel like everyone had their eyes on him?

Why did it feel like they were still hoping for him?

Stop looking. There’s nothing to see.

Please.


End file.
